


Push ups in drag

by 99RedRayguns (HyperPluviophile)



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), My Chemical Romance, The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)
Genre: Gender Issues, Homophobic Language, Short One Shot, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 04:02:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10823346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyperPluviophile/pseuds/99RedRayguns
Summary: I remember white dresses and hair clips and makeup. I remember being afraid that Kobra would think I was broken. I remember being told that I was damaged. I remember applying my lipstick this morning. I feel sick.





	Push ups in drag

We enter the shop. Kobra stays at the till to buy cigarettes and I go look at the paint. I haven't got any money, but looking is ok. 

There's a man at the back of the shop. He's young and smiley. He's pretending he's not watching me. I just want to look at paint, I'm not in the mood for people. 

He comes closer and I catch his eye by accident. He smiles “I love your outfit! Oh my god your lipstick is so shiny! Wow, you're just gorgeous!”

“Thank you” I say. The man is trying to be nice but he's making me uncomfortable. 

He looks at me again and gasps “Ohhh I get it! Are you…?” 

I freeze “Am I what?”

He winks and smiles like he's sharing a secret “Don't sweat it man, we’re all queer in the desert” 

I remember white dresses and hair clips and makeup. I remember being afraid that Kobra would think I was broken. I remember being told I was damaged. I remember applying my lipstick this morning. I feel sick. 

“No. No I'm not” I move away. Kobra is waiting by the magazines looking confused. I don't tell him what the man said. We pay and leave the shop. 

“Wait! I didn't mean to offend you! It's not a problem with me if you are” The man has followed us outside. He's trying to be nice and he's laughing. He arrives next to me. 

My hands clench into fists “I'm not” I say. I don't think the man hears me because he keeps talking. 

“It totally isn't a big deal. Everyone in the desert is queer, including me!” 

I turn around. He has a big grin full of shiny teeth. I grab him by the collar and knock out the front two in one punch. Then I hit him again and again and again. 

“Don't! Fucking! Call! Me! That!” I strike the man's face with my fist. Kobra is shouting something at me but I ignore him. I will punch the man until his blood runs down my fingers. 

Kobra pulls me back and the man scrambles away. My fist hurts. 

“Party why?” Kobra asks

“He called me- You heard what he called me Kobra” I say. I wonder if I hurt the man badly. I wonder if I'd feel guilty if I killed him accidentally. 

“He's young. He doesn't understand”

“Exactly” I spit on the ground “So he can fuck off”

“Party please. Please stop” Kobra sounds sad. He sounds like he did when I was a child and I'd break the clothing regulations and he'd be frightened. All I wanted to do was to try the dresses. 

Now I want to tell Kobra I'm sorry, but I'm not. Not yet. I know I will be later but not now. I spit on the floor and walk away. 

“We're going home” I say. I run a hand over my mouth and it comes away smeared in lipstick. I want to vomit.

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes the real world leaks into your fanfiction.


End file.
